Ice Sisters
by SnowNeko
Summary: They hate each other but have one thing in common: to Protect Yukina. he didn't find out untill later she grew up with her. what will happen when everything gets twisted? read to find out what happens. [One Shot]


this is a one shot kind of thing. i might make more or make it into an indetail story later but right now this is just a one shot thing.

_

* * *

I promise to always be there for you." Said a girl with ice blue hair and eyes. A girl with mint green hair and crimson eyes says "Promise to always protect me Hakia?" Hakia, ice blue hair girl, says "promise I will never let anything bad happen to you as long as I live Yukina." (flash) "YUKNIA! NO! I PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU!" Hakia laid in her own blood clutching a small tear gem as the rain fell on her healing her wounds._

"YUKINA!" yelled Hakia as she sits up in bed. Hakia looks at the necklace around her neck it had the tear gem that Yukina cried the day that she got tooken from her. it also had another tear gem by it, the one that Hakia herself cried that day. Hakia whispers "I promise to find you again Yukina." A voice says threw the building "HAKIA REPORT TO LORD KOENMA'S OFFICE!" Hakia gets up and showers and puts on a black t-shirt that said 'Kitten (kit'n) n: Soft, cute, playful with fangs and claws.' and black baggy jeans. Hakia lets the tear gem necklace hang out as she walked to Koenma's office with her hands shoved in her pockets. Hakia walks into Koenma's office and asks "what do you want?" Koenma looks at Hakia and says "Team Urameshi needs help on a mission. You are to help them." Hakia says "whatever." Hakia turns to leave only to see the doors open and the boys that they where talking about to walk in. Koenma says "ah boys you are here. I thought fore shure you would get here faster than Hakia." Hakia glares at Koenma and then glares at the boys. A stupid looking one steps up and grabs Hakia's hand and says "fair lady you are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen will you marry me?" Hakia gives him a black stare as she drops the room temp to make everyone start shaking. Koenma yells "HAKIA! STOP THIS!" Hakia smirks as the room temp goes back to normal and says "ask me that again and you will find you're self in a ice coffin got that?" the boy nods and backs away from Hakia. Hakia walks to the door and looks at the demon her height and says "stop stareing its rude." Hakia then walks out and down the halls to her room swearing Koenma out all the way.

Yusuke says "so shes our new member?" Koenma says "no she is just helping with this mission." Hiei says "hn shes weak." Kurama asks "what type of demon is she?" Koenma says "she is a Koorime. she is also the Mistress of water. Meaning anything that has the base of water in it she can control."

Hakia looks at the mansion to where they where to rescues someone. Instantly Hakia feels Yukina's aura inside the building. Hakia takes off running into the building and dropping the temp so everything in her way froze. The boys run after Hakia ignoring the temp drop. When Hakia stops she looks around and then closes her eyes and says "Koorime magic come forth. Lead the way to Yukina." A light comes out of Hakia and hovers in the air before speeding away with Hakia after it. Yusuke asks "think we should follow?" Kurama says "yes…. She has forgotten the mission by the looks and is on her own mission." Yusuke nods and they run in the direction that she had ran.

When the boys got to Hakia what they saw surprised them. Hakia stood infont of the ice maiden they where sent to get fighting a demon but never leaving her spot. Hiei tensed at the sight of what Hakia was doing. Hiei things '_shes protecting Yukina? How does she know her?_' Kurama watches Hakia fight without moving her feet much. Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at the sight.

Hakia looks over to see a demon coming up behind the boys and they don't seem to notice. Hakia yells "Ice Rain!" Hakia point at the demon behind the boys and watch as the attack hits. Hakia beheads the demon she was fighting. Hakia turns to Yukina and smiles at her. Yukina smiles at her best friend and protector. Hakia reaches up and freezes the chains and then break them and catch Yukina. Yukina climbs on to Hakia's back and holds on. Hakia looks at the boys and Yusuke stares shock at the demon behind them that was now dead with holes in the demons body.

When they get back they all go to Koenma's office and yada, yada, yada. Koenma made Hakia join Team Urameshi for two years. (A.N. everyone is fourteen at this time)

**Two years later (A.N.everyone is 16 or 17)**

Hakia look at Yukina who was sleeping. Hakia makes a dragon wrapped around two hearts ice fingering and shrinks it and puts it on a necklace. She frosts it over and makes it so the ice will never melt. She writes a letter and then puts both of them on the nightstand by Yukina. She whispers "sorry soul sister but I have to leave." Then she disappears in a swirl of snow that left a single ice/water blue tear gem.

Yukina wakes up to see the necklace and a tear gem on the floor along with a letter. Yukina opens the letter and reads +Dear Sister, Sorry I couldn't stay. I wish I could but I can't put you in danger. When you are in danger just whisper my name and I will save you. The necklace is what I made it will never melt and it will tell me when you are in danger and put a shield around you if I can't get to you in time. That shield wont be broken by anything and nothing can break the necklace. If I die then the necklace will turn crystal clear water blue. It will also give off a soft white glow when I am around. I am so sorry about leaving you. Remember I never will forget you and I always lover you. You're Soul Sister, Hakia.+ Yukina lets one tear fall down her face and land on the covers. She then puts the necklace of the dragon and hearts on and then puts the two tear gems on a necklace and puts it on too.

Yukina walks into the temple's kitchen after showering and getting dress. Yukina sees the boys sitting at the table talking about a letter. Genkai looks at Yukina and says "I'm sorry Yukina." She nods and gets some food and sits down to eat while everyone stare sadly at her. everyone knew that Hakia would die for Yukina and Yukina would do the same for Hakia.

**Five years later (A.N.everyone is 21 or 22)**

A lady sits in Koenma's office with a cloak over her as Team Urameshi stand blocking the exits. Koenma says "what do you have to say for yourself Frost?" Frost says "I did it for friendship." Yukina comes running into the room and looks at Frost before running to her and hugging her. Hiei asks "what are you doing Yukina! He is a killer!" Frost hugs Yukina back and Yukina says "Sister! How could you leave me for so long?" everyone stares shock as Yukina pulls the hood down on Frost's cloak to revile the ice blue hair and eye lady. Kuwabara asks "Yukina-kio why is you're necklace of that dragon glowing?" Hakia says "I made the necklace five years ago. Before I left." Yukina says "it is the reason why a shield goes up around me when ever I am in danger." Kurama says "and she is the one that shows up to protect you when we are fighting the others." Hakia says "sorry Yukina but I had too. Too many people where going after me because of what I am." Kuwabara asks "a mistress of water?"

Hakia says "a forbidden child. For the first year of my life I only showed ice powers so no one knew that my mother had mated with a male but when Yukina was in danger when I was three and she was two I saved her with a water attack. The Koorime decided because ice is made of water to let me stay on the island and because I protected Yukina with my powers. They trained me to fight and I was a protector for them untill Yukina decided to leave I left with her. Then I got defeated and I almost died but one of Koenma's spies found me and brought me here. I was trained better in my powers and skills and Koenma made me a spirit detective and I was up untill I left." Yukina says "she is still my protector." Hakia says "and I only killed the people because they where starting to put a plan to kill Yukina or kidnap Yukina for her tear gems in action but then I show up and kill them to protect Yukina."

Everyone nods and Koenma says "I guess you are free of charge because you where doing it for the better but you are under supervision for a year and you have to live in the Nigenkai." Hakia shurgs and says "whatever." Koenma says "back to the old you?" Hakia says "never was a change."

**Three years later (A.N. everyone is 24 or 25)**

Hakia wakes up. She knew something was wrong. She walks downstairs and outside to see a small form laying on the ground. she runs to the form and notices that it is Hiei. She picks him up and looks around before taking him inside. She walks up to a spare bedroom and puts him on the bed. She heals his worst wounds and then bandages his other wounds. Hakia gets up and walks out of the room and downstairs noticing the clock on the wall said 5:30AM. Hakia makes some breakfast and coffee. Hakia eats and then walks up to the third story and looks at the wall that looked over the rooms below. She then sits at her computer and works on a computer program that she was working on. Around noon she looks down at Hiei to see him up and looking around. She gets up and walks downstairs with her coffee cup and opens the door to Hiei's room and sticks her head in the room.

Hiei looks up at the door and then sees Hakia stick her head in. She asks "want some food?" he shakes his head no and says "hn." He tries to stand up and would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't caught him. She says "you need to rest. You are at my house and are welcome to stay untill you are fully healed." He glares at her but lets her help him to the kitchen. She helps him sit down and then she refills her coffee and starts to make some lunch. She sets the food on the table and asks "what do you want to drink?" he says "hn." She asks "coffee, milk, apple or orange juice, tea?" he says "coffee." She nods and gets up getting a cup and pours some of the coffee in the cup and sets it down by his food. She then sits down and eat. She then says "I got work to do see that glass wall up there? That is where I work the whole third story is made out of glass on the inside so I can see everything going on in the house. The ceilings of the rooms are also made out of glass that will darken if someone is in the room changing or something. If you need me that is where I will be. Feel free to go anyplace but the basement."

Hakia sits infont of her computer working when the alarm on the basement door goes off. She walks downstairs to see Hiei trying to pick the lock. She says "it wont work only the key will open the door and there are blood thirsty ferrets down there that I feed salesmen and annoying people that visit me to them. that's the main reason why Koenma and the humans don't visit me." He looks at her and stares at her as she leans on the doorway with a smirk on her face and her ice blue hair is in a bun while her ice blue eyes dance with playfulness. Yukina walks in and Hakia looks at her and says "same room is ready." Hiei looks at his sister and asks "this is where you come when you are in heat?" Yukina looks at her brother and then her soul sister and rises an eyebrow and Hakia shakes her head and says "I found him outside hurt. How he made it past my wolves I have new clue." Hiei says "they let me pass as if they knew I needed help and you would help me. How come Yukina gets past them?" Yukina and Hakia answers in unison "they know me/her." Yukina nods and walks to the room she stays in. Hiei looks at Hakia and asks "don't you go into heat?" Hakia says "yeah but I have self control plus pretty much all the demons in makai are afraid I will kill them if they try to mate with me." Hakia then walks up to her office after getting a two-litter bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Hiei stares after Hakia trying not to follow her after finally smelling her in heat as she walked past him. Hiei sighs and then goes to the room he woke up in and sit at the window looking out. Not knowing that because he was here it was driving Hakia nuts.

Hakia sits in her office and forces her self to work but finds that it is hard because she keeps looking down at Hiei. Hakia growls lowly and then picks up the phone and calls Koenma.

A few minutes later Hakia sits in a chair eating chocolate when Koenma pops in. Koenma looks at Hakia and asks "what?" she says "take Hiei back to where ever he lives or is staying at." Koenma knowing that Yukina and Hakia go into heat at the same time smirks at her and asks "why I thought you had self control." Koenma finds himself pinned to a wall with a katana at his throat and Hakia says "take him and leave or I will kill you and if you think I'm deadly when I'm not in heat then you are wrong." Koenma nods and Hakia takes her katana away and sits back in her chair eating chocolate ice cream. Koenma yells "HIEI!" Hiei walks into the room with a limp and growls "what?" Koenma says "come on I'm taking you too Kurama's house untill you are healed." Hiei says "I don't want to leave." Hiei then spots Hakia eating the ice cream and he glares at her before jumping on her to get the ice cream. Koenma stares wide eye before making Kurama appear. Kurama looks confused untill he sees Hiei and Hakia in a lip lock and ice cream carton on the floor. Kurama walks over to Hiei and tires to pull him off only to find that neither Hiei nor Hakia will let go of each other.

Yukina walks into the room and gasps. Kurama looks at Yukina and then knows why the two who hate each other are now kissing madly. Yukina runs to her room and locks the door. Kurama sighs and looks at the two kissing and then at Koenma and says "it wont hurt them to mate with each other." Koenma says "right I just hope they don't kill me later." With that Koenma and Kurama leave.

Hiei picks up Hakia and takes her to the room he woke up in and pins her to the bed. Hiei growls "mine." Hakia lets out a soft moan as Hiei kisses her where the neck meets shoulder and marking her as His.

* * *

Review or flame dont care.


End file.
